


pre-work ritual

by crytalstellar



Category: Mystic Messenger (Video Game)
Genre: Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Humor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-27
Updated: 2016-08-27
Packaged: 2018-08-11 08:00:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,625
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7883113
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/crytalstellar/pseuds/crytalstellar
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>some people like to give their significant other a kiss before they go to work. keyword here is some.</p>
            </blockquote>





	pre-work ritual

**Author's Note:**

> whispers. forgive me lord for i have sinned.
> 
> this is actually my first smut ever in my x years of writing. ahahaha. so it's not the most amazing thing , but hey i tried.

“I have a question.”

Seven whirls around in his computer chair to face you and you look up from your book to see a surprisingly serious expression on his face. 

“What is it?” you ask hesitantly. 

“Why is it that you don’t give me a kiss before I go to work every day?”

You stare at him blankly before turning your attention back to your book. “...what are you talking about?”

He pushes his computer chair toward you and shows you his phone. It appears that, instead of working he’s playing some sort of visual novel on his phone. “See here? The girl gives her hubby a kiss before he leaves for work!”

Somehow, you think you should be surprised and yet, you’re not. 

“So~” he asks  once he’s given you ample time to read what’s on his phone. “Won’t you give me a kiss before I go to work?”

“But you’re not going anywhere- you work from home,” you respond flatly. Seven’s lips pucker into a cute little pout and you do your best to hide your amusement.

“But…but...”

“I’ll give you a kiss next time you go out?”

Thinking that you might be distracting Seven, you get up to leave. However, it turns out to be a mistake and Seven grabs your arm and yanks you into his lap. You try to escape, but he wraps his arms around you to hold you in place. 

“Seven...”

“Not letting you go or going back to work until I get a kiss,” he huffs childishly. 

You sigh and turn your head to give him a swift peck on the lips. “Happy now?”

He shakes his head. “I could barely feel the love in that one~”

At this point, you’re fairly sure he’s just fishing for kisses, but you find you don’t particularly mind. You lean in once more and press your lips to his- this time a little longer. After a moment, you pull away a tiny bit, leaving just enough room to speak.

“How was that one?” you ask. 

“Mm~” His voice sounds thoughtful. “I… I think I might need one more.”

He closes the distance between you, raising one hand to caress your cheek while you kiss. You think that, if anything, this should be “loving” enough and expect him to pull away at any moment.

But he doesn’t. 

Instead, he pulls you closer, deepening the kiss, his tongue swiping at your lips, begging for entrance. You relent and he enters, your tongues tying together. After a moment, he pulls away, but the look in his eyes tells you that he’s far from done.

“Sev-” Before you can even ask, he grabs one of your legs and lifts it over him to the other side of the chair, causing you to inadvertently (at least on your part) straddle him. Looking satisfied, he pulls you in for another messy kiss. 

His hands slip beneath your shirt and begin to wander all up and down your upper body and eventually he pulls away and tugs at the hem, clearly wanting you to take your shirt off.

“Uh, uh, uh~” you grin semi-maliciously. “If you want it off, you’re gonna have to take it yourself.”

“Not a problem~” he says easily, grabbing at the hem of your top and pulling it off. Once your shirt is disposed of, he stares a little. “Hm...”

You know it’s not the first time he’s seen you like this, so you doubt he’s in awe or anything. “...What?”

Then he flips up the skirt you had, unfortunately, decided to wear. “They match!”

You feel your face heat up as you swat his hand away. “Lewd!”

“It’s fine~ It’s fine~“ he snickers, leaning up to give you another kiss. Then he moves to your cheek, down to your jaw, your neck, sprinkling all sorts of kisses on you as he goes. Finally, he stops right above your bra. He pulls back for a moment to hum to himself, as if debating what to do. 

Deciding to be a little kind, you reach back and unhook it yourself. Seven’s mouth forms a small ‘o’ as you fling the bra off to some random corner of the room. “I… could have done that.”

“Really?”

“Mmhmm~” he leans in toward one of your breasts and laps at the nipple as if it’s some kind of lollipop. 

You’re not quite sure how you’re supposed to feel and after a moment of this you end up asking, “...what are you doi-”

Then he takes the little nub into his mouth and sucks. Hard. You gasp, a little out of surprise and a little out of pleasure. You feel him smile a bit as his tongue swirls around the now hardened nub. He sucks, gently enough to not hurt, but hard enough to elicit a soft, pleasured moan. 

One of his hands wraps around your back, pulling you closer, while the other one attends to your other breast, pinching the nipple every so often. Eventually, he pulls away from your breasts, and you watch as one hand travels down, down, down past your abdomen and under your skirt. A finger presses at your dampened panties and you let out a quiet gasp.

Seven smirks and pulls you in for sensual kiss as slowly rubs you in that oh so sensitive spot. Getting antsy, you whimper and pull away from the kiss. “S-seven...”

“Yessss~?” 

“Don’t just- ah~” He takes this moment to push your underwear aside and touch you directly.

“What~?”

He’s definitely teasing you.

You reach down and fumble with the button, the zipper of his jeans. Once you break through, you reach into his pants. It isn’t hard to find his hardened member and you pull it out of the confines of his pants.

Seven’s expression contorts a little as you firmly pump his cock. His fingers work at your clit and you groan in pleasure as you lean forward. You try to keep up with his pace, but eventually it gets too hard to focus as he rubs and rubs that little bundle of nerves. You press your head into crook his neck, a combination of moans and cries escaping from you. You’re getting close, “S-seven...”

“Hmmm~”

You wonder how he can sound so unaffected. 

“I… I...” you manage to get out between ragged breaths. 

“Yes~?” his fingers being to slow down. 

You whimper. “No.. don’t...”

“Don’t what?”

You never really pegged him to be such a tease. Maybe a little but this was… “Don’t stop… ”

He turns his head and when he speaks his breath blows into his ears, sending shivers all up and down your spine. “What’s the password~?”

Like hell if you know, so you say the first thing that comes to mind. “L-Luciel, I... need you.”

“...bingo.” He pulls his hand away completely and you wonder if you’ve made a mistake. But he said bingo, didn’t he? Both of his hands move to grab you by the butt and he lifts you up and then shifts you forward so that the tip of his cock is just barely poking at your entrance. His hands move to your waist to push you in while he simultaneously thrusts up. 

You gasp sharply at the sudden feeling of him inside you, but you soon adjust and wrap your arms around his neck to anchor yourself closer. Instinctively, your hips begin to roll into his at a steady pace. 

“L-Luc-” you begin but he silences you with a hot, sloppy kiss as he thrusts up into you. Your grip around him tightens as you match his pace, moaning breathily into his ears. You can’t deny how good it feels, but somehow it’s not enough, you need more.

“...h-harder,” you say in between breaths. “...pl-please.”

Seven leans back a little to give you a kiss on the cheek, “Hold on tight~”

You’re about to ask what he means when his hands wrap around your back protectively and his legs shift beneath you. You feel him propel the computer chair over to the coffee table nearby. Seven’s grip tightens as he lifts you up and lowers your gently onto the table somehow managing to stay inside you the entire time.

“W-wait!” you gasp. He can’t be thinking of…. 

He grins devilishly, and rams forward into you. A lusty mewl erupts from your throat as he begins to pummel into you harder and faster. You grab at him, trying to pull him closer as a garble of moans and feeble attempts to call his name spill out. 

He grunts out your name as he leans down into the crook of your neck, suckling and biting at the skin he finds there.

“A-ah~” You wrap your legs around his waist, trying to pull him even deeper into you. Your cries start increasing in volume and pitch as you feel your orgasm coming closer and closer. “L-Luciel.. I… I’m...”

“...y-yeah,” he groans out, movements becoming more and more frenzied. “I… me… too...”

Your cries plateau and pleasure rolls over you in waves as you tighten around Seven’s cock. He thrusts a couple more times before collapsing on you, panting heavily. 

“I… I think that was a little more than a before work kiss...” you manage to say, once you’ve caught your breath. 

“I don’t mind~” he responds cheerfully. “Actually, that’s even better~”

You look up at him with a deadpan look. “...you didn’t even bother to take off your clothes...”

“Hehe~ It’s fine. It still felt good, right~?” Seven moves so he’s whispering in your ear. “But, if you want we can try again without clothes.”

Your face flushes a deep red and you push him off. “Don’t be silly!”

“That isn’t a no~”

“Get back to work, doofus!”


End file.
